OC s Origins: Dimentor
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué Dimentor quiere reiniciarlo todo? ¿Qué le paso para que se volviera loco? ¿Tendrá relación con otro OC de Ultimate? Aquí obtendrán algunas respuestas…
1. CA34: OC s Origins: Dimentor

**OC´s Origins: Dimentor**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 3 de Agosto de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Estoy cerca :´)… Muy cerca :´D

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con un nuevo one-shot, en este caso de Dimentor y su oscuro origen, espero que les guste nwn

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores perdón por ello de antemano, pero los corregiré para la versión en Wattpad (Zelda a mi cuenta en mi perfil) y la corrección también la daré aquí, así que no desesperen nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Naoko Takeuchi, Marvel, DC y demás**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Dimentor, Body Master y los habitantes de su mundo natal** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Parallox y los Profetas de Parallox** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **OC´s Origins: Dimentor**

El tipo en armadura veía molesto un monitor.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

-¿Qué pasa amo?-Decía el clon de Quicksilver.

-Alguien abrió un portal entre Tierra C y Tierra A y llevo 3 personas con él, creara la guerra antes de que termine los preparativos.

-¿Preparamos una ofensiva amo?-Pregunto un clon de Krang.

-No, Krang, ustedes encárguense de los Profetas de Parallox que intentan sacrificar a los habitantes de este Megaverso.

-Entendido amo-Dijeron los clones de Krang de tierra TMNT, Quicksilver que combinaba adn de los 2 Pietros de las películas, Lefou de tierra Disney que combinaba el adn del de la versión animada y el de la versión live action, los hermanos Vreddle de tierra B10, Aquaman de tierra DC-SA (Versión de los Súper Amigos), Issei Hyoudou de Tierra HDXD, Pepe Le Pew de Tierra W-LT y Kowalsky de Tierra M.

-¿Pero por qué detiene a los profetas de Parallox?-Pregunto el clon del Arenero.

-Veras Arenero, esa tierra paralela donde yo y Parallox somos entrenadores Pokémon o lo que sea que sean esas chicas, conecto por un momento los Megaversos MCDU y UD por un instante, lo cual provoco que lo que sea que haya hecho Parallox para que las personas se convirtieran en sus Profetas también afecte a algunos habitantes de este Megaverso, pero esa conexión se cerró y como estamos en otro Megaverso, la energía que estos profetas enviarían a Parallox nunca llegaría, por lo que no importa si sacrifican a todos los habitantes el Megaverso UD, no serviría para regresarle la vida a Parallox y aunque sirviera, no aprobaría que más personas mueran solo para regresar a alguien a la vida.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, chicos, me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, descansen-Y se fue a sus aposentos que solo tenían cuatro paredes rodeando su cama.

-Oigan-Dijo Acceso llamando la atención de los sirvientes de Dimentor-¿Podrían decirnos que han descubierto?

-Nada, aún no hemos podido sonsacarle su pasado-Dijo Quicksilver-¿Ustedes?

-Nada de nada-Dijo Sailor Galaxia.

Había pasado tiempo desde que Dimentor empezó los preparativos para la guerra de los hermanos, pero la sincronización lo atraso cerca de un año, en ese tiempo, este creo más clones para defender el Megaverso-UD de los Profetas de su amigo, estos clones a pesar de ser fieles a su creador, tenían libre albedrio y por ende dudas sobre este, por lo que acordaron con los prisioneros de este averiguar por qué Dimentor hacia lo que hacía, pero ambos bandos fallaron en hacerlo hablar, incluso con Sailor Galaxia y Plut coqueteándole al tipo, este era duro de roer en lo que respectaba su pasado.

-Podría intentar entrar en su mente-Dijo Franklin algo tímido ante lo que los clones se quedaron pensando.

-No me gustaría hacerlo-Dijo el Arenero-Pero en serio tenemos que saber quién es nuestro amo en realidad.

El plan era simple, le quitaron uno de los brazaletes desbloqueando parte de su enorme poder para que viera dentro de la mente de Dimentor y no intentara nada.

Y entonces entro…

 **Flashback (Unos meses después de que acabara la guerra de conquista global por parte del país natal de Dimentor)**

El joven despertó en una celda aturdido.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-Decía una chica castaña.

-Oh, eres tú-Dijo con algo dificultad.

-Tranquilo, me dijeron que podrías lastimarte si te sobre esforzabas.

-Je, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-La castaña bajo la mirada levemente.

-Casi por un año, la guerra ya termino pero…

Entonces unos guardias entraron al lugar.

-¿Ya despertó?-Pregunto uno.

-Sí, pero…

Sin decir los guardias tomaron al joven y lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía el centro de un coliseo donde apenas lo soltaron las personas empezaron a abuchearlo y a lanzarle latas de bebidas, bolas de papel y todo tipo de basura.

-¡Al fin despertó!-Dijo un chico alto y fornido con un micrófono en el estrado principal-Después de recibir el primer suero experimental, al fin despertó, el hijo del mayor traidor de la antigua patria, ante ustedes ¡EL DESPRECIABLE NÚMERO 1!-Ante esto los abucheos se intensificaron al igual que la cantidad y dureza de lo que le era arrojado-¡¿CUÁL CREEN QUE SEA EL CASTIGO MÁS APROPIADO PARA ESTA ESCORIA?!

-¡LEÓN! ¡LEÓN! ¡LEÓN! ¡LEÓN! ¡LEÓN! ¡LEÓN!-Dijeron al unísono los presentes.

-¡Pues que sea el león!-Entonces de las puertas del coliseo salieron 2 leones.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Decía aterrado el joven.

Empezó a correr de los dos leones mientras su pobre cabeza recibía montones de basura, en una de esas cayo debido a una cascara de plátano y antes de lograr incorporase recibió un zarpazo de parte de uno de los leones, la herida le dolía mortalmente, pero tenía que seguir corriendo para salvarse, pero entonces volvió a caer y noto que desde las gradas más guardias lo detenían a través de las cadenas que sujetaban sus pies.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-El chico grito fuertemente cuando uno de los leones mordió su brazo izquierdo y el otro su pierna derecha. A pesar de su sufrimiento nadie hacía nada para detenerlo, de hecho todos vitoreaban celebrando su caída…

Despertó en la misma celda siendo atendido por la misma chica, cuando se movió noto que había recuperado sus extremidades.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla…

-No fue una pesadilla, lo que sea que te inyectaron, te debilito mucho físicamente y te volvió inmortal al poderte regenerar ilimitadamente.

 **Flashback**

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo algo adormilado, para entonces despertar de golpe viendo su situación-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡LAMENTO NO DESPERTARME A TIEMPO DE NUEVO! ¡PERDÓN POR NO PARTICIPAR EN LAS BATALLAS! ¡PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE! ¡PERO POR FAVOR YA NO ME GOLPEEN CON ESE BAT DE BÉISBOL!

-Tranquilo muchacho-Dijo el general-Esta vez serás recompensado, serás el primero de muchos en el camino hacia el futuro.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple, te volveremos en el arma más letal que haya existido…

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE!

-Lo sabemos, por eso es que esto te ayudara.

-¡Esto está en contra de mis derechos!

-Créeme muchacho, yo antes de todo esto era abogado pero ahora relativamente nadie tiene derechos, además alégrate, mi hijo te propuso para ser parte de este experimento, ustedes fueron compañeros en la escuela, ¿No es así?-Dijo haciendo que el chico frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Basta de charla-Dijo otro General-Doctor proceda.

-Si-Dijo el doctor que asistía el experimento, mientras cientos de ajugas entraban por los hoyos del arnés alrededor de todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba mientras en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, a través de cada poro de piel, exceptuando únicamente la cabeza entraban ajugas metiendo litros del suero en cada parte de su cuerpo-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y siguió gritando mientras por un eterno minuto esas ajugas introducían ese acido liquido en cada uno de sus sistemas, entonces al terminar cayo rendido.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué?-Entonces noto que su pie era pequeño, como de un bebe.

-Te crecerá en unas horas…

Y los guardias volvieron y lo llevaron al coliseo.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡¿Saben?! ¡Estuve pensando que lo mejor sería mostrarle a esta mísera rata que es lo que inicio!-Entonces dos monstruos humanoides y musculosos salieron de las puertas-¡Putito te presento a Tony y Vautony los que recibieron la versión 2 del suero que te inyectaron! ¡Perdieron toda racionalidad pero obtuvieron una gran fuerza! ¡Conócelos!-Entonces los guardias soltaron las cadenas de los monstruos y estos se lanzaron contra el escuálido sujeto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Uno de los monstruos le aplasto casi todo el cuerpo ante lo que el público celebro, el pobre solo empezó a golpear con su brazo libre la mano que lo sujetaba usando todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, la bestia ni se inmutaba.

Entonces entre los dos empezaron a usarlo como juguete hasta que se pelearon por el destrozándolo por la mitad.

Y así se volvió la rutina, si no era lanzado a las fauces de una bestia salvaje, tenía que hacerla de gladiador sin armas, cosa que causaba risas y el vitoreo de los espectadores. Lo único que le daba una pisca de felicidad al día era la castaña que para él era como un ángel.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Decidió preguntarle una vez.

-Tú me ayudaste mucho cuando éramos compañeros en la escuela, ¿Lo recuerdas?, esta es mi forma de agradecerte-Entonces le susurró al oído-Se cómo puedes escapar de aquí, usa los conductos de ventilación, pero es un laberinto, así que ten cuidado.

Siguiendo el consejo de la castaña, usaba las noches para andar a hurtadillas por los conductos de ventilación, una vez encontró la salida este escapo hasta llegar a una estación de tren, donde leyendo periódicos viejos se enteró que la guerra termino a favor de su país, quien logro la dominación mundial, ahora los mandatarios supremos eran los padres de los que lo molestaban en la escuela y el supremo dictador era el padre del principal infeliz que lo golpeaba cuando era un indefenso y enclenque estudiante, además de ser el que lo propuso para que experimentaran con él, la ira lo inundo tanto que empezó a maldecirlo por lo bajo… Cosa que noto un niño de no más de 3 años, él le sonrió amable y le dijo con un ademan que guardara silencio.

-¡ESCORIA! ¡ESCORIA! ¡ESCORIA! ¡ESCORIA!-Empezó a gritar el pequeño llamando la atención de los guardias que lo taclearon.

-¿Creíste que podías escapar?, eh, maldita cucaracha-Decía el causante de todas sus desgracias pasando frente al pobre, con el cuerpo destripado y sangrante antes de verlo de frente-Te tengo noticias, gusano, no hay nadie en este mundo dispuesto a ayudar a un genocida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No te enteraste pendejito? Tú eres el responsable de la destrucción de toda la ciudad de Tlaxcala hace un año atrás.

-Yo no cause esa explosión, ¡CASI MUERO AHÍ!

-Lo se idiota, yo planee todo, después de que acabara la guerra iniciada por esa explosión, solo tuve que mover unas cuantas influencias y guala todos creen que tú fuiste el causante gilipolla.

-Pero… Nuestros compañeros y conocidos de la ciudad…

-Sacrificios sin importancia… Ellos tenían que morir para que mi padre pudiera iniciar el movimiento contra el infeliz que le quito el puesto de presidente y después contra el mundo, ahora somos lo reyes de todo y tú ahora no eres más que mi perra que me complacerá siendo destripado, destrozado y acabado día tras día-Decía tomándole la cara.

-¿Por qué… haces esto?

-Por qué me es divertido, insecto…-Dijo antes de irse-Oh, y una cosa más, el único que pudo desbaratar los planes de mi padre era irónicamente el tuyo, por lo que lo mato antes de que pudiera decir algo y lo acusamos de que vendía información a los extranjeros, cosas como estas hacen que admire a mi padre.

Esa vez el pobre lloro desconsoladamente toda la noche. Afortunadamente no habían descubierto que escapo por la ventilación por lo que planeo otro escape, pero esta vez iría con alguien de confianza en una fecha especial.

Espero el día 14 de febrero para hacer su movimiento, escaparía como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero iría a la casa de su ángel.

Se escabullo exitosamente por toda la ciudad y paso por una florería donde tomo un ramo de flores y lo pago con el oro de las llaves de su celda. Llego a su destino… Pero la castaña no estaba sola, ella estaba teniendo relaciones con el chico que había provocado todo, lleno de ira tomo un florero y se acercó al desprevenido infeliz.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Pregunto la chica cuando noqueo al infeliz.

-Escapé, y veo que este te obligaba a hacerlo contigo, pero ahora podremos ser libres, vámonos-Dijo extendiéndole la mano pero la castaña saco un comunicador y exclamo.

-Está en mi casa-Dijo viéndolo fríamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡CREES QUE ME IRÍA CON UNA ESCORIA COMO TÚ!-Grito rompiéndole al pobre el corazón.

-Pe… Pero tú… tú me curaste…

-Crees que ella lo hacía por ti-Dijo el fornido levantándose triunfante-Dile amor.

-Claro cariño-Dijo sonriéndole al fortachón y luego mirando con odio al otro-Si te curaba era porque mi cariño me lo pidió, dándote la ilusión de que habría una maldita alma que te quisiera, de hecho previo que tarde o temprano vendrías a mi casa, para que vieras la realidad, idiota-Entonces lo derribo y lo pateo en la cara-¿Quién querría a un idiota como tú?, Perdedor, debilucho, insignificante… Y ahora con un cuerpo lleno de químicos raros… Al menos ahora que ya no tengo que fingir que me importas… ¡YA NO TENGO QUE TOCAR TU ASQUEROSO CUERPO!

-Pero él…

-Destruyo una ciudad… Nuestra ciudad, para que su padre dominara el mundo, eso lo sabía desde el principio y cuando ese anciano muera, hola a los nuevos reyes, ¿Verdad cariño?

-Claro que si amor.

Entonces los guardias llegaron y se llevaron al joven Dimentor, las torturas públicas diarias (Que por cierto eran trasmitidas en televisión mundial y era obligatorio verlos y quien no se reía pagaba con pena de muerte) subieron en intensidad, pero él había perdido el brillo de la vida, ahora solo cantaba mientras los leones lo comían.

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo era feliz… Contigo_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Vida mía_

O los tiburones…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Tú eras principio y fin_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _De mi alegría_

O los osos…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo te creía fiel como la luna  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Que acude a protegernos cada día_

O los tigres…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo era feliz contigo_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Vida mía_

O las panteras…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Tú eras mi perro fiel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo era tu guía_

O las ratas que insertaban en sus entrañas para que salieran por si solas…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Hasta que desperté de mi locura  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Y pude comprender que me mentías_

O cuando las bestias mutadas lo golpeaban…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Todo se derrumbó_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

O lo ponían a ser golpeado por soldados…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Hasta mi aliento ya_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

O boxeadores profesionales…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti_

O contra canguros…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Todo se derrumbó_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mi_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

O lo metían a pozos llenos de serpientes…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _De humo fue tu amor_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Y de papel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Y de papel_

O lo ponían a ser violado por cerdos…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Mira mis sueños como se queman  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti_

O monos…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo era feliz contigo vida mía  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Tú eras mi perro fiel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Yo era tu guía_

O cualquier tipo de animal…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Hasta que desperté_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _De mi locura  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Y pude comprender_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Que me mentías_

O cuando le metían anguilas en los agujeros del cuerpo para que usaran sus entrañas como laberinto…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Todo se derrumbo_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

Solo cantaba con la vista perdida ya sin importarle que le hicieran…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Hasta mi aliento ya_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

Con la vista perdida, nada lo callaba…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti_

Todo el día…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Todo se derrumbó_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

Toda la noche…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _De humo fue tu amor_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Y de papel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Y de papel_

Sin importar que, solo cantaba una y otra vez la misma canción…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Mira mis sueños como se queman  
_ _ **-Joven Dimentor:**_ _Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti_

Estaba vacío…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Todo se derrumbo_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Dentro de mí_

Ya no tenía nada que perder…

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Hasta mi aliento ya_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

 ** _-Joven Dimentor:_** _Me sabe a hiel_

O eso creía…

Un día, hartos de que a cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, el pobre no dejaba de cantar sin importarle lo que ellos mandaban que le hicieran idearon el peor de los planes.

Reunieron a toda la familia superviviente del joven Dimentor (Hermano, Madre, Tíos, Primos y Abuelos) y los amarraron y colgaron en medio del coliseo.

-¡Si quieres salvarlos! ¡Tendrás que evadir los obstáculos y tirar de esa palanca que apagara el fuego de la fogata!-Dijo el fornido mientras la chica prendía leños debajo de los pies de la familia.

El reacciono inmediatamente y se esforzó por lograrlo, pudo evitar muchas de las trampas, incluso estuvo a punto de derribar a una de las bestias con las que lo torturaban, pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, uno de los guardias le disparo desde las gradas en el brazo, el dolor era infernal, pero logro ver que el fuego ya casi alcanzaba a su familia, pudo abrirse camino hacia la palanca que soltó el líquido que se supone apagaría el fuego… Pero en vez de eso lo avivo…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Carcajeaba como loca la chica-Se me olvido decir, como no gastaríamos ni un gramo de valiosa agua por alguien tan patético como tú, en vez de agua pusimos combustible en el contenedor ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-El fortachón y el resto del publico rieron y aplaudieron mientras el pobre solo se caía de rodillas incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo, los cuerpos de los últimos familiares que le quedaban cayendo calcinados al suelo.

Ahora su mirada estaba más muerta que antes, no reaccionaba a nada, hasta que un día se les ocurrió algo que acabaría con las demás humillaciones pero ni él podría ignorar por siempre… Lo metieron en un cuarto asilado y le inyectaron un virus come carne modificado genéticamente, debido a su alta regeneración el virus ni bien terminaba con el cuándo todo el cuerpo ya estaba recuperado.

Un día, sin nada que hacer, metieron en un traje especial al pobre Dimentor.

-¿Qué piensan hacerme ahora?-Dijo débilmente levantando la mirada a sus victimarios.

-Estamos aburridos por lo que te tiraremos a esta cueva-Dijo el tipo mientras ponían al pobre en la orilla de una cueva que bajaba cientos de metros en un ángulo cercano a los 90 grados.

-¡ESTE ES NUESTRO MUNDO!-Dijo la chica antes de patear al pobre al vacío.

Cayó por un par de horas y antes de golpear el suelo vio una brillante luz en medio de la cueva, y perdió el conocimiento al tocar el suelo y su cuerpo se despedazaba por el impacto.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar amplio, blanco y limpio (A diferencia de su celda, que era pequeña, mohosa e infestada de ratas y otros animales ponzoñosos y rastreros) entonces lo vio, un chico que era su vivo reflejo, solo que se veía jovial y sonriente.

-Ya despertaste, no te muevas, la maquina ya casi termina-Dijo este y volteo y encontró que se encontraba rodeado de una gran máquina que lo irradiaba de una luz violeta que lo curaba indoloramente-¿Cómo pudiste terminar así?-Dijo con una mirada triste-Esos 2 en mi universo no serían capaces de tal cosa, aunque ahí son solo simples ladrones que detuve por cosa del destino.

-¿Eh?-Este no entendió nada.

-Oh, sí, déjame presentarme, soy tu, pero de otro universo, déjame enseñarte-Dijo poniéndole un casco que estaba conectado con otro que él mismo se puso.

Entonces vio la historia de un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo en el que después de la devastación del holocausto en la segunda guerra mundial, todo el mundo se decidió a trabajar en conjunto, creando un mundo avanzado tecnológicamente, que logro en gran medida la paz mundial, donde todos eran iguales ante la ley y la sociedad y no había fronteras, salvo uno que otro revoltoso, todo era lo más cercano a una utopía y no solo eso, vio la vida de su contraparte que era un gran científico que había creado inventos muy útiles como cubos que servían como celdas portátiles en forma de… Cubos… Usando las teorías de la relatividad de Einstein, a través de usar la gravedad, masa y tiempo para encerrar cualquier cosa en espacios muy reducidos, por lo que en su mundo era llamado bajo el apodo de "Dr. Dimentor", armaduras que aumentaban las capacidades humanas a límites insospechados, que logro grandes avances en el campo de la medicina reconstructiva y métodos impresionantes para calmar a pacientes psiquiátricos y demás, además de crear recientemente una maquina capaz de viajar entre distintos universos la cual probo viajando a otro universo, su universo.

-Sí, yo también vi tu vida, lamento que todo eso haya pasado.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa y…-Entonces noto que ya no sentía el dolor interno que tuvo desde el descubrimiento de la verdad de la ex-chica de sus sueños y que empeoro con la muerte de su familia que en cierto modo él había provocado.

-Si te preguntas por tu inestabilidad te instale un chip inhibidor de emociones para regular tus emociones y no te sobresaltaras con la información que estas recibiendo, además de que la pechera de metal que te está curando controlara el virus come carne en lo que regresamos a mi universo para que te quite esa cosa y pueda regular tu suero para que ya no sufras tanto al recibir daño (El dolor que siente Dimentor con cada golpe es 10 veces más al que puede sentir un humano)… Mira, sé que no es lo correcto pero no te puedo dejar aquí… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi universo y ser mi asistente?-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El joven sonrió y le tomo la mano, sintiéndose de nuevo en familia… Entonces se escuchó una explosión.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde esta es idiota?-Decía el fortachón manejando un helicóptero militar.

-Aun no sale amor, voy a lanzar otro misil-Dijo la chica mientras cargaba el lanzacohetes del helicóptero-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo viendo la maquina viaja universos.

Entonces la versión alterna del joven se asomó por la ventana y vio a la chica extrañado, pero esta no sabía que era una contraparte de este.

-¡Esta ahí!

-Dale

-Si-Entonces la chica saco una metralleta y disparo a quemarropa dándole a la contraparte de Dimentor cerca del corazón.

- _¡ARGH!_ …

-¡NO!

Entonces la contraparte encendió la máquina y activo el viaje con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Vamos, resiste-Decía desesperado el joven Dimentor tratando de meterlo en la máquina que lo curo… Pero fue tarde… Entonces en medio del vacío entre universos, el interior empezó a ser succionado por el exterior, debido a que el interior estaba presurizado, y Dimentor salió disparado y su cabeza tapo la grieta provocada por el disparo que dio la chica, pero el otro casco quedo en el exterior.

Entonces el Megaverso-UD le empezó a pasar información milenaria que cualquier científico quisiera tener, todos los universos existentes hasta la fecha, tanto contemporáneos, como antiguos, universos vivos y muertos, sus leyes físicas, químicas y biológicas, pero lo más importante fue, todos los habitantes del Megaverso y sus habilidades e historias, pudo ver en incontables mundos como valerosos héroes se imponían y derrotaban a los representantes del mal, lo cual le inundo de una paz increíble, pero también vio mundos donde el mal triunfaba, como en su mundo, y no había nadie que lo frenara, acabando con la paz que sintió por un instante y entonces vio a alguien hablándole, era un extraño tipo en un traje como de arlequín, pero lo veía borroso y no se oía claramente.

-Me oyes… Pa… ¿Es muy pronto?… Llegue muy pronto… Tienes que evitarlo… Tienes que evitar que… Ar… ro… es la clave, él siempre la fue… Demon… Tienes que evitarlo.

Entonces el chip que le instalo su contraparte se quemó levemente, condenándolo a un estado de inestabilidad mental apenas controlable, a menos que le cambiaran el chip.

Entonces apareció en un extraño mundo, era un piso con adoquines blancos y negros que se extendía por el infinito y arriba de él se encontraba el firmamento, lleno de galaxias y estrellas, absorto se quedó viendo la vista del "Cielo" debido a que era lo más hermoso que había visto.

-Oye-Dijo un hombre apareciendo de repente.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Dijo cayendo al suelo del susto, pero gracias a la información que recibió lo reconoció-Acceso…

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-No, ¡ALÉJATE!-Grito entrando a la nave, ya que quien estuviera cerca o lo lastimaba o salía lastimado y ya no podía con ello.

Quedándose en él vacío entre universos sentado en posición fetal ideas extrañas llegaron a su mente y una de ellas le gusto tanto y decidió seguirla.

-¡REINICIARE TODO COMO DEBE SER!-Dijo empezando a reír como desquiciado.

Y empezó, regreso al inicio de la creación del Megaverso-UD que era ese extraño lugar, le tendió a Acceso una trampa, diciéndole que era un aliado y cuando menos se lo espero este ya estaba capturado en el cubo que su contraparte llevaba consigo por si acaso.

Entonces uso los planos de una máquina que usaba anguilas eléctricas para obtener electricidad y bajo ese mismo principio creo una maquina en la que encadeno a Acceso y pudo transferir su poder a la súper armadura de su contraparte, la cual había pintado una galaxia en el pecho, a consecuencia de su fascinación por su nuevo hogar, también habilito un estabilizador en su casco que mientras estuviera intacto el chip en su cerebro podría funcionar bien sin necesidad de cambiarlo y con los poderes de Acceso pudo engañar a los entes cósmicos para que bajaran la guardia ante él y poder capturarlos sin necesidad de pelear, cosa en la que nunca fue bueno, aunque eso , y usando los poderes de los guardianes del tiempo pudo congelar el universo 616 para que los 4 Fantásticos y los demás héroes de esa tierra no notaran que Franklin Richards había sido secuestrado.

…

-¡¿YA ESTÁN CONTENTOS?!-Grito Dimentor furioso asustando a los presentes mientras se levantaba,

-¿Es… Estabas despierto?-Pregunto temeroso Franklin.

-Desde que entraste en mi mente mocoso.

-Perdone amo-Dijo Krang-Enseguida le pongo su brazalete y…

-Sé que ustedes estuvieron involucrados en esto-Dijo asustando a sus súbditos clones- _Ah…_ -Suspiro un momento-Supongo que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sailor Plut.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Acabo de revivir todo mi pasado!

-¿Todo?-Pregunto Sailor Galaxia.

-Desde que me inyectaron ese suero de súper soldado, la gran mayoría de mis recuerdos antes de la tercera guerra mundial se perdieron, pero al menos me regresaron el motivo por el que lucho…

-¿Entonces no recuerda nada de nada, Amo?-Pregunto Octagon.

-No, solo recuerdos borrosos y confusos.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?-Preguntaron curiosos LeFou y Kowalsky.

-Recuerdos realmente vagos, como por ejemplo… Recuerdo que Estudiaba en la universidad… Trabaje en el puesto de vigilancia de un restaurante… Pero no recuerdo mucho más allá de eso la verdad

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí de Emmanuel**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, ahora sí, chicos aquí está algo nuevo de Dimentor espero que les haya gustado nwn.

 **-Dimentor:** Fuera, fuera, fuera-Decía a Arturo y los otros

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué haces Dimentor?

 **-Dimentor:** Es hora de que responder reviews, así que los eche a todos fuera…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y quién te dijo que hoy íbamos a responder reviews?

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues…

 **-Dimentor:** Oye, pasaron meses para que escribieras de mi… ¡MESES! Los lectores de mi historia merecen su respuesta, además de que son pocos reviews, así que no te quejes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Creo que tienes razón, bueno, contestare los reviews, pero como no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo de mi última semana de vacaciones, los otros 2 fics los empezare después.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿El de Gravity Falls y el nuevo de Ranma?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, esos mismos…

 **-Dimentor:** Pues como ni aparezco en ellos, ¿Qué me importa?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡DOUH!-Hizo el gesto de Homero al percatarse de su error.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Entonces paso el primer comentario de, **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡CUANTO DIMENTOR!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si jeje, lástima que por ser de diferentes megaversos nunca se podrán ver cara a cara… A menos que…-Se pone a pensar.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Incluso hay un Animatronicmentor."

 **-Chica:** "¡Pizza!"

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "No hablaba de ti."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya que sí, no sé qué tiene FNAF, pero bueno…

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Me ha encantado el capítulo. Una pena que haya terminado esta historia. Pero Dimentor aún tiene mucho que hacer. Y la Guerra apenas acaba de iniciar."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ya pronto empezare la continuación, pero antes tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

 **-Chica:** "¿Pasta?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡De dientes!... Ok no :v

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Y ese Body Master. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esas fotos?"

 **-Chica:** "¡Pizza!"

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¿Fuiste tú, Chica? ¡Muy mala!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Las fotos del Omake?, bueno, se supone que tú las tomaste, pero bueno, ya en un comentario te dije a lo que hacía referencia.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "PD: El mensaje de Body Master hará aparición en Xros, Super, Centinelas y MCDUversity. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya se vio un poco, pero quiero saber las repercusiones que ese mensaje tuvo en todo tu megaverso jeje 7w7

Y por último paso **Loser93:**

 **-Loser93:** "Gran fic y buen capitulo,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo nwn

 **Loser93:** "que decir , QUIERO VER A ESE DIPUTADOMENTOR! xDDD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, no sé si algún día lo veamos, pero puedo darte una historia rápida, su origen es similar al de nuestro querido Dimentor, pero en su locura en vez de decidirse por reiniciar todo para crear una utopía, formalizo un gobierno Megaversal, ahora trata de volverse Canciller para gobernarlo todo, y está manipulando a un joven y algo torpe aprendiz de guardia universal para ello, tal vez lo veamos si hay suficientes interesados… Si, en ese Megaverso Dimentor es como Palpatine y Arturo Molina es como Anakin Skylwlaker… ¡VIVA MI LÓGICA! \:v/

 **Loser93:** "A ver como será la próxima parte, saludos."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, espérala, que grandes cosas se vienen amigo nwn

 **-Dimentor:** Oye Ultimate, acabo de leer lo que escribiste y… Tengo algo que aclarar contigo acerca del final de este One-Shot-Dijo algo molesto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TE DIJE QUE SIN QUEJAS! ¡Además es tu origen tal cual!

 **-Dimentor:** Lo sé, pero… Ultimate… Dime, ¿Qué significo esa última línea que dije?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!-Sale corriendo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-Grito persiguiendo a su creador.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
